You're a what?
by ravenXrose
Summary: Callida, daughter of New York's biggest gang leader hears something she shouldn't and is sent to Forks to protect her from the consequences. Our beloved asshole Paul imprints on her as soon as he see's her. The only problem is they both have a wicked temper.
1. Prologue

Callida pov.

 _I can feel my pistol pressed up against my thigh teasingly and my fingers itch to reach for it. I know I can't though, Tommy said no one was to be killed. We already have enough shit going on. I hold my breath as black combat boots work their way towards my hiding spot. If I get caught I'm dead. I've already heard way to much private information in this meeting. That was the point but if they realize that their ultimate rivals daughter knows all their plans they're going to want to dispose of the evidence. That's me._

 _This oaf's getting a little too close for comfort. No, no, no, come on big guy turn around. He starts too but fuck me for not putting my phone on silent. A beep comes from my bra and I groan. Nice job Callida. Big guy's head perks up and he turns around cautiously walking over to the pile of boxes stacked around me. He peers over and a smirk crosses his ugly face. "Looks like we've got an eavesdropper." I bare my teeth at him sliding my fingers down to my holster. He reaches down with lightning speed and grabs a handful of thick hair yanking me to my feet. "Hello Callida." Al chuckles his good eye flashing with lust. I cringe away in disgust._

 _My fingers wrap around the cold metal handle. "Goodbye Al." I say with my infamous smirk. I pull the trigger. Blood spatters all over me and the boxes surrounding us. His hold loosens and I watch in fascination as he drops to the floor, holding his chest and gaping like a fish._

 _The yells coming from his lackey's shock me out of my disbelief. Fuck. I take off back towards where I came in, Sliding under the closing garage door. I'm surprised that shit still works. I practically fly into the black van's passenger seat. Giovanni's eyes widen when he see's the blood coating my favorite leather jacket. "It's not mine. GO!" I order as bulky bodies start to run out of the building. Gun shots follow us for almost a mile._

 _No one tries to follow us after that. They know who it was, and they're going to have fun getting rid of their problem._


	2. Shipped To Washington

**Thank you to the people who followed and favorited my story you're the reason I decided to pick this back up.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters from the books, I only own my OC's and my plot.**

 **Callida pov.**

I glare at my dad from my rebellious position. My feet propped up on his expensive mahogany desk and my arms crossed over my blood spattered chest. "No?" He questions putting his hands on the desk and standing up to look at me with an imposingly.

"No." I repeat not moving from my position. I'm the only person allowed to get away with disrespecting him like this. Everyone else just immediately agrees with him for fear of their life. Playing the role of Daddy's little girl has its perks.

"Callida, this isn't a debate. You're going." He says, I can tell he's struggling to remain calm by the slight twitch in his left eye. I have the same twitch when I'm about to rip someone's head off.

"I got us into this situation. I'm going to stay and help." I pull my feet off the desk and rise to his height staring into his ice blue eyes my gaze unwavering.

"Tommy." He suddenly spits his eyes flashing with rage.

"What?" I snap raising an eyebrow.

"Tommy did this, he double crossed me. It's his fault." My mouth falls open like a fish. He's fucking crazy.

"No, it was my idea! He was just trying to protect me." I defend resisting the urge to punch him in his scary looking face. He may be my dad but me and Tommy grew up together. He's my person, if Aldo hurts him he dies.

"I'll make you a deal." He smirks. I resist the urge to sigh. His deals never work in my favor. They usually just end up making me murderous. I look at him for a minute waiting for him to speak. He does the same, just as stubborn as me.

"What kind of deal?" I finally spit, I may be stubborn but I'm also extremely impatient.

"You go to Washington, I pretend Tommy had nothing to do with this little stunt. It was all you." How did I know he was going to say that? Oh right, because he's a dick.

"I hate you." I grind out.

"I'm going to take that as a yes. Go pack, you leave at dawn." I give him a sickeningly sweet smile before turning on my heel and storming out of the room. Smug bastard.

* * *

True to Aldo's word his henchman Vitale yanks the covers off of me at five am. "Come on _princess_ time to go." I growl sticking up my middle finger at him tiredly. It's far to early to start insulting people out loud. I'm pretty sure my dad ordered everyone to call me princess just because he knows that I hate the stupid nickname.

"What if I say no?"

"Then Tommy get's a bullet to the head." A fresh wave of rage boils up in me. How could my father just kill someone who's been loyal to him for twenty years. It's inhumane. Not that I've ever expected much more from the man. But come on it's _Tommy_.

"I really wish I could slit your throat." I inform him as I yank on a pair of blood red jeans.

"I know you do." He says calmly, watching me as I dress my naked body. Perv, it's not like I'm going to make an escape in my underwear. I bite my tongue before I can voice my thoughts, I think the silent treatment will take less energy.

He grabs my suitcase in a meaty palm and herds me towards the door. Twenty minutes later the van screeches to a halt in a mostly deserted parking lot. The only thing adorning the concrete a sleek black helicopter. No doubt stolen and re-tagged.

"Who's flying the thing?" I finally break the silence, shame I had a good thing going.

"Me." Of course he is. "Try to contain your excitement princess."

"Fuck you." I kick his shin childishly as he begins to walk towards the death machine. The hulk of meat doesn't even flinch just grunts and continues walking.

I follow with a groan plopping into the seat furthest away from him and pointedly looking out the window. This is going to be a long ride.


	3. Adventures through the Woods

Callida Pov.

We land in a forest narrowly avoiding having the propellers taken off by giant tree's. Why can't we ever just go to an airport like normal people? Oh right, because nothing about my family is anywhere near normal. God forbid someone see's me at an airport it'd probably get back to New York within an hour, thanks to the joy of cell phones. "This is your stop." Vitale informs me peering back around the cock pit with a smug look. I can tell why he's my dad's best friend.

"We're in the middle of nowhere." I say dryly. There's no way he'd just leave me here right? I was sent here for my protection, not to be eaten by giant wolves.

"We can't just land in Forks it's the size of the manor."

"You couldn't of parked a little closer?" I ask looking out the window at what looks like miles of damp brown tree trunks.

"Nah, but look. I drew you a map." He holds up a piece of paper with a crudely drawn turd looking thing that I assume is the helicopter leading to a printed out picture of my aunt's house with a red line.

"So helpful, thanks." I flash a vicious smile grabbing the printer paper out of his hand and slipping on my backpack. "You know maybe I should look on the bright side. I won't have to see your ugly face for a while."

"Yeah and I won't have to listen to your mouth it's a win-win situation." He quips back pressing a button that opens the metal door keeping the damp air away from me.

"Don't get eaten." He laughs as he hands my suitcase down to me.

"Please crash." I tell him sweetly wrapping my tan fingers around the plastic handle and pulling the black bag away from the helicopter where it won't be splattered with mud.

I walk out of the clearing glancing back over my shoulder when fierce winds from the propellers hit me. Well it's a good thing I brought baby. I trace a finger over the pistol on my thigh for comfort going in the general direction the map seems to be leading me.

I can't help but feel nervous as I pick my way through piles of wet leaves and roots that seem to be trying to trip me. I've never been in the woods before, the closest I've gotten is central park. I'm more of a dark alley type of girl. This is a little out of my element.

I'm pretty sure I've passed this tree three times already. Everything looks exactly the fucking same to me. Maybe I should just shoot myself and end this misery.

My breath hitches when a shadow hits the tree next to me. A big shadow. Definitely not mine. I've already scared myself enough times since I got here to know the difference. My pistol finds her way to my hand the cold metal instantly soothing my nerves like a baby blanket does for a child. This time instead of a shadow I see a flash of silver fur.

Great I jinxed it I'm going to be eaten by wolves. They travel in packs right? This can't be the only one. I do a three sixty my trained eyes flicking side to side, looking for movement. There's another flash and my hand reacts before my mind can follow. The bullet pierces through the air sending a splatter of blood as it connects with flesh. There's a loud growl and pained caramel eyes glare up at me. Teeth bared. "Fuck." I guess I'm going to die. My extra bullets are in my back pack and there's no time for that.

The wolf freezes in place when it's eyes meet mine and it cocks it's head to the side adorably before letting out a low whine and sprinting away from me. My legs give out in relief and I can't help the laughter that bubbles up from inside of me, echoing off the tree's loudly. Holy shit, I just saw a wolf that was awesome. "Why am I laughing?" I ask myself leaning back against the tree I landed in front of. Because I'm so fucked up in the head that almost getting eaten by a wolf is awesome to me, that's why.

"Hey!" A gruff voice barks, I jump about a foot in the air my eyes flickering up to find a shirtless man looming over me his arms crossed over his chest and his face stern. "There's no hunting allowed in these woods."

I snort attempting to cover it with a cough. He just looks so damn upset. Why does he care? "What's funny?" He demands his chest vibrating with an animistic growl.

"You," I continue talking before he can realize what I said. "Do I look like a hunter to you?" I ask gesturing to my skinny jeans and black v-neck with combat boots.

"If your not a hunter why the hell do you have a gun?"

"For protection obviously." I roll my eyes getting to my feet and wiping the back of my pants off. I don't like having this giant guy in such an advantageous position. He could probably do whatever he wanted to me. I'd rip his balls off but I'd rather just avoid the struggle.

"Why are you out here?"

"I went for a walk. Got lost." His gaze flickers to my suitcase but he doesn't say anything.

"Where are you staying?" Stalker much.

"With Elena Airaldi, she's my aunt. Do you know where she lives?" It's worth a shot.

His eyes darken but he nods grabbing my suitcase off the ground. "Come on." I comply. He might be leading me to weird native sex chamber or something but I don't really care at this point. If I see another tree I think I'm going to puke.

He leads me to a freshly painted black pick up truck at the edge of the woods. "Elena lives on the edge of forks... a few miles away." Yeah it'd probably be weird for me to walk that far through the woods for no reason.

"I got lost." Not a total lie. He just nods glancing at me every few minutes as he drives. Eventually just stopping the car and watching me. "What?" I finally snap. I don't like being stared at.

"We're here." He avoids the question gesturing to a quaint two story mint green house. The picture doesn't do it justice.

"Oh, yeah I know." I try to recover pushing the car door open and grabbing my bags. "Thanks for the ride."

"Elena never mentioned a niece." What is with the weirdo answers he's not answering anything I say, just interrogating me. I wish I had another bullet loaded. I'm starting to feel an itch to damage something. Not that I'm a murderer I'd probably just shoot him in the knee cap or something.

"I haven't seen her since I was a baby. Ask her about Calli."

"I'm Sam." He answers waiting for me to move away from the car before driving away. What a freak. I hope everyone around here isn't like that, if they are I'm going to end up behind bars within a week. I look back up at the house. It's surrounded by trees on all sides with a mossy stone path leading up to the black porch. It looks like mint chocolate chip ice cream. Nothing like the manor. I actually kind of like it. Dammit now I'm hungry.

I pull my suitcase over the path yanking it so the wheels don't get stuck and pause when I finally get to the door. Well, I guess there's no turning back now. Someone already knows I'm here. I press my mud crusted finger to the doorbell and wait.


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Wanted to say thankyou if your still reading. I know it's moving slowly, but I don't want to rush through the story.**

 **Callida pov.**

I have to stop myself from ringing the doorbell a fourth time. Three's enough, unless she's deaf maybe she's in the shower? You know what maybe she's not home. Now's my chance for escape. I can go to Canada or something. I don't think the small town life is going to be a good look for me. I'll stand out like a sore thumb. I've never really got that saying. A sore thumb? How does a sore thumb stand out? The door's suddenly pulled open to reveal a flustered looking Italian woman. Her black hair pulled up in a messy bun and something yellowish flaking off her t-shirt. Ew. I figure crinkling my nose would be rude considering she's taking me in for a while.

"Oh, hi you must be Callida." My aunt guesses a wide smile breaking out on her face. You would think my aunt would know who I am. But she's never met me, she fled the life as soon as she turned eighteen and hasn't been back since. Her and Aldo still talk apparently. Either that or he has a lot of nerve, calling up his sister that he hasn't talked to in twenty years and putting her in danger. I'm gonna have to go with the ladder.

"Yeah, um thanks for taking me in." I draw up my manners from childhood giving her a smile that probably looks more like a grimace.

"Oh yeah of course." I wasn't exactly given a choice. Is what she wants to say. Nobody in their right mind would take me in. Especially not under such short notice.

"Wow, you look just like your mom." She says, yeah not really. That's just something that your required to say when you see a relative you haven't seen in years.

"I wouldn't know." That shuts down her awkward attempts at chit chat real quick.

"Let me show you to your room." She changes the subjects waiting for me to walk through the threshold of the door before gently pushing it shut. I pretend not to notice how she nervously locks about five different things. Great she's probably one of those cowardly women that are scared of their own shadows. Actually I probably can't talk after what happened in the woods.

"It's just upstairs, it's actually a loft so you'll have the whole thing to yourself." She rambles as she leads me up the creaky wooden stairs. It's a good thing I'm nineteen so I don't have to worry about her catching me sneaking out. Not that she'd care either way. The room's large and empty with peeling white paint and ugly looking stains all over it. A bare mattress sits on the oak floor in the corner next to a table lamp, sheet's and a scratchy wool blanket folded at the bottom. Oh yeah I'm definitely going to have to do something about this disaster. "Sorry this is usually the storage room. I fed a few guys dinner in exchange for cleaning it out, you can do whatever you want to it." I'd be glad too if I had any money. I changed my whole identity to come here so my unlimited bank account is off limits.

"Thanks, it's um a room." That's honestly the nicest thing I can say about it. I'm naturally a blatantly truthful person so I'm not going to bother with lies and false niceties. I don't know how long I'm going to be stuck here so I might as well get her used to me. There's only so long I can be polite.

"I'll let you get settled in. You can meet Opal later." Who's Opal?

"Opal?"

"Oh yeah, that's my daughter. I figured your dad would've warned you about her. I don't know how you are with kids, she's only two." That explains where the puke stain on her shirt came from. Oh great babies hate me. I'm great with kids when they get older because they think I'm the coolest person they've ever met. But babies and I just don't get along.

"Yeah he failed to mention that. I'm okay with kids we'll get along fine." I half lie as I kneel down to unzip my suitcase.

"Great, um. I'll tell you when dinner's ready." I look over my shoulder to see her wringing her hands together nervously and decide to take pity on her since she obviously has anxiety issues.

"Thanks, that'd be great." I flash her a smile my shoulders sag in relief when she finally leaves. I'm really not a people person. Not people that annoy me at least, and a lot of people annoy me.

I end up unpacking nothing except for a few weapons that I hide under a loose floorboard and my newly purchased lap tap which I set next to the mattress against the wall. There's no dressers so I figure my suitcase is the cleanest place to keep my clothes. I'm really going to need to make some money. That might mean getting an actual job since there's nothing shady around here. Awesome. I have literally no requirements. Oh yeah, I have really good aim, and I can make a grown man cry, so are you giving me the job? That's going to go over well. Not.

"Dinner's ready!" Elena yells timidly. I'm assuming she's not used to having anyone in the house that's not a toddler. She's really shy. If were going to be living together I'll have to fix that.

As soon as I open the door a delicious scent hits me. Mmm. At least she knows how to cook. I like her a lot more now. That's one thing I never quite got the hang of, so I usually live off of pizza and Thai in New York. A home cooked meal will probably expand my lifespan by about two years. That is if I don't get killed before I manage to live that long. Loud baby screams draw me to the baby blue kitchen and I frown at the small toddler her hair's light brown and freckles dot her nose so her father must have been white. She notices me before Elena and looks up at me with large hazel eyes. So damn cute. "Hai." She exclaims bouncing up and down in her highchair.

"Hi." I grin back at her, and for once it's not forced. I feel like this kid is going to be my downfall. I can see her putting ribbons in my hair and making me play dolls now. Oh god, I can't even picture it. I used to decapitate barbie dolls and throw their head's at innocent pedestrians. She just doesn't seem like the type.

"Who you?" She questions her almost nonexistent eyebrows furrowing together.

"I'm your cousin, Calli. What's your name?" I humor her even though I already know. For some reason kids love it when you ask their names. I don't get it, it's not like they chose them or anything.

"OPAL!" She yells slamming her hands down on the white tray.

I cringe resisting the urge to scold her. If I ever have kids, which I doubt. They better not be so damn cheerful. It's disturbing. She looks at me expectantly after her outburst. "Pretty." I try.

"Tank ya." She squeals her face lighting up even more, since that's somehow possible. Maybe she's a demon spawn.

"She like's you." Elena says as she puts down a plate of some type of casserole. "Cornbread casserole, it was your dad's favorite so I figured you might like it." Oh well now it doesn't look as appetizing. I don't particularly like the man at this moment.

It is literally the best thing I've ever tasted. It's so good that I'm able to ignore Opal as she screams and gets her food everywhere. I hate to admit that I'm in anyway like Aldo but this shit is scrumptious. Yeah, I went to school I know big words.

After my third plate I decide if I eat anymore Elena's going to have to roll me upstairs so I cut myself off. "That was so good." I moan leaning back in the homemade wooden chair and laying my hands over my bloated stomach. I could get used to this. Maybe the small town life's not going to be so bad. Well at least the food won't be, I'm still going to be eternally bored and useless. From what I've seen there's nothing exciting to do here. I'm such a partypooper even in my own head.

"I'm glad you liked it." Elena beams. I think I just found out how to break her barriers. Compliment her cooking. She suddenly seems way more outgoing. "Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Not yet but I will if she's planning on making me meet people.

"Just gonna check out the town, why?"

"I'm having some of the men who help me out around the house over for dinner. They're around your age, I figured they might know what there is to do around here." I knew it! She's making me meet people, and threatening my dinner. She just met me and she already knows how to get me to bend to her will. Maybe she's not as pathetic as I thought. Either that or she's unaware of food's power over me.

"I'm not missing dinner so I'll be there." I grumble before excusing myself and heading back to my loft.

I start to message Tommy before remembering that my phone can be tracked and chucking it at the wall. It shatters into tiny pieces in front of the door. Awesome. Good going Callida. I'm off to a great start.


	5. Target Practice

**Hey guys sorry I haven't been able to update. My friend crashed his car while I was in it and I got a stupid concussion I'm not supposed to be writing but I couldn't wait any more. Anyways enjoy, Callida finally meets Paul. Poor guy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or anything other then my OC's and my plot.**

 **Callida pov.**

I think there's something dead inside this mattress. I know what death smells like and I'm almost positive it's the scent that's been keeping me up all night. The weird lumps aren't helping my sanity much either. I should probably ask Elena where she got it from before I go cutting it open, I already look crazy enough without dissecting my bed.

I glance over my shoulder at the mat as I get dressed, It seems almost like a living breathing thing. It's probably laughing at me right now. Stupid bed. I'm going to burn it when I can afford a replacement. Let's see how it like's that. Jesus christ I'm talking to an inanimate object. I think I've hit a new level of crazy. I need to get out of here. This house is messing with my emotions. I yank on a pair of black sweat pants, and a long sleeve form fitting red v-neck, throwing my dark hair up into a ponytail and slipping baby into her holster before going downstairs. I only rush to get away a little, a brisk walk. Not the sprint me legs are aching to break into. "You're going out?" Elena asks quietly from the kitchen table, looking at me with wide eyes. What, is it a crime to want to get some fresh air?

"Yeah." Let her try and stop me. See what happens. I'm on my way to get out some pent up aggression and I'm hoping it doesn't have to be on her. I wouldn't want to break her cooking hands.

"Okay." She says averting her eyes to the dough wrapped around her fingers. Maybe she's not as stupid as I thought. She can probably see the fire in my eyes, Tommy always says I look like a wild animal when I get restless. If it's true, I wouldn't get in my way either.

I don't bother with a response, I'm aching to go out and shoot something. I'll ask those guys about a shooting range later. Maybe they can actually be of some use to me. I'm sure people hunt around here so there probably is one. I turn left after I step off the porch and head into the woods, I know I probably shouldn't want to go back in here after yesterday but there's no where else to go. It's either here or the _house,_ I'm already starting to think of the place with contempt. I just want to go back to New York and get into some trouble like usual. Tommy and I should be out looking for people who owe Aldo right now. Instead I'm wandering through the woods and I'm pretty sure I just stepped on some kind of animal shit. Fanfreakingtastic.

"Gross." I groan as I attempt to scrape the bottom of my shoe against a tree. I don't know how far in I am right now but I'm surrounded by curtains of thick evergreen. I really need to start paying attention to my surroundings, I'll find my way back eventually but I'm not quite ready yet. I still need to find something to shoot at... Actually is that a clearing? I head towards it, it's much easier to get through here without falling when I'm not lugging a huge suitcase behind me.

"Wow." I breathe out, having a moment of weakness as I take in the beautiful field of flowers. There's a creek trickling through it causing a trail of blue in the mass of colors. I've never seen anything like this before, I'm used to living in a concrete jungle. This, this is something else, and that boulder is a perfect place to stand and shoot thing's from. I don't stop to admire beauty long before finding a way to leave my mark, my brain just doesn't work like that. I tend to mar things that are nice.

I weave over to the giant rock, trying my best not to smash some of the more unique flowers in the bunch. I don't really give a shit about the dandelions and weedy looking ones. They'll grow back soon and take over everything, that's what they do.

Alright, how am I going to get up there. The boulder is about double my height and I don't see any footholds in the smooth stone. Jumping? Pfft no I'm not Michael Jordan and I don't even think he would make this. I walk around it looking for anything that can possibly assist me in my ascent. I seriously doubt my intelligence at times like these. The other side is freaking torn to shit, it's like one of those crappy rock climbing walls they put on playgrounds so kids can pretend to be mountain climbers.

It takes me about five minutes to get to the top and I end up slicing one of my palms open. Oh well, at least it's not my shooting hand. That was much harder than I thought it would be, probably due to my lack of ever climbing anything other than a ladder. I take a moment to balance myself before taking aim at a tree on the other side of the clearing. I aim for the knot on the side. The recoil on the pistol almost knocks me back onto the ground. My body tingles with excitement and a laugh escapes my lips. I love this feeling, it's so exhilarating to be in control like this. Shooting things is the best kind of stress reliever. At least for me. Probably not for normal people.

I hit the knot dead center, I can see the damage from here. I continue on like that for a for a long time reloading baby when necessary. I have an unlimited supply of bullets in my bag so I'm not worried about running out anytime soon. "What the hell are you doing up- GOD DAMMIT!" A deep voice interrupts my fun and I strain my eyes to find the source. It happens to be standing right beside the tree I just shot and doesn't look very happy. Oops. "What is with you and shooting things!?" The man demands stomping out of the darkness and towards _my_ boulder.

I expect to see Sam's face glaring up at me so I'm surprised to see someone else. Someone much better looking. Damn... I really need to get my mind out of the gutter. What does he mean what is with me and shooting things? I've never even met him before, his eyes do look a little familiar but I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to forget the face that goes along with them. "What do you mean what is with me and shooting things? What is with you and standing in front of a loaded gun!?" I snap waving my arms in frustration. What kind of dumbass heads towards gun shots? People with brains larger than pea's know that you're supposed to walk in the other direction.

"Excuse me for not expecting a crazy girl to shoot at me!" He seethes crossing his arms over his muscular chest. What is with the men around here not wearing shirts? Are they trying to show off?

I let off a bullet a foot away from his shoe in response smirking when he jumps in the opposite direction. I'll show him crazy. "No, don't move I've been looking for a target to practice on." I fake whine sticking out my bottom lip in a pout.

He must be really mad, his bodies almost shaking with rage. I'm actually a bit satisfied to be the one causing his frustration. He sucks in a deep breath running his hand through his hair and the shaking calms down a little. "Give me the gun." He demands.

He did not just _order_ me to hand over baby. Maybe I actually should use him for target practice, there's plenty of places to hide a body out here and I'm sure nobody would miss him and his condescending attitude.

"What?" I snap icily my eyes narrowing into a glare. He better think hard about what he's going to say next. I don't like being told what to do.

He grits his teeth together and let's out another shaky breath. "Please, put your gun away." That's more like it.

"Well since you said please, I guess I won't kill you." I slip baby back in her holster dropping down to sit cross legged on the rock.

"Were you planning on killing me?" He scoffs his eyes dancing dangerously. His expression actually reminds me a little of what I look like when I'm angry.

"I was debating." Might as well tell him the truth. His face falls into an adorable pout and I snicker pulling my leg up to my chin and resting my head there as I wait for him to respond. I'm finding his reactions very entertaining.

"Why are you out here?" He sighs dropping the subject. Boo, I was having fun.

"I was bored, my aunt's house is suffocating." I groan laying back on the rock. I rarely let myself get into this vulnerable of a position around anyone but for some reason he makes me feel at ease. Which is a very rare feeling for me. It's probably because I know I could kill him within a second if he tried anything... yeah that's it.

"Elena take's some getting used to." He snorts I look down to find his caramel eyes twinkling with amusement.

"How do you know her?" I inquire. What? I'm a curious person. I can't stand not knowing everything.

"I help her out around the house sometimes."

"Ahhh, so you're one of our dinner guests. I knew she was trying to drive me insane." If all of her _helpers,_ are as infuriating as Sam and this guy I'm going to freak out.

"Yeah my level of attractiveness tends to do that to women." I scoff rolling onto my stomach and looking down at him.

"Cocky aren't you?" He just grins wider in response showing of sharp canine teeth. At least he wasn't dumb enough to think that wasn't a rhetorical question. "What time is it?" I ask after a few minutes of silence.

"Five thirty."

"Shit!" I'm going to miss dinner. I can't believe I've been out here all day, there's isn't going to be any of Elena's cooking left by the time I get there! My poor stomach.

"What?" He asks voice tinged with concern. Ew why is he worried about me? I just met him.

"Food!" I exclaim pulling my backpack straps over my shoulders and sliding to the edge of the boulder. He cocks his head to the side and looks at me like I'm insane. Which I guess I kind of am.

"Jesus christ!" He exclaims when I throw myself off the rock I land on my feet but my knee's buckle under the sudden pressure. Strong hands wrap around my biceps before I can slam into the ground and he holds me up until I catch my balance looking at me with narrow unreadable eyes. I'm tired of referring to him as he. I really need to learn his name.

"Come on assmunch, we're late for dinner." I grab onto his wrist yanking him in the general direction of Elena's house.

He doesn't budge and my insult has the desired response. "It's Paul, Elena's is the other way." He says as if talking to a child. I stick my tongue out at him, if he's going to treat me like a child I'm going to act like one.

Anyways, Paul. It suits him. But I prefer assmunch. "Lead the way." I order, as much as it pains me to trust him I'm really hungry.

He rolls his eyes and pulls me in the opposite direction.


	6. Dinner Party

**Authors Note: Don't hate me, Callida will warm up to Paul eventually. Lol.**

 **Callida pov.**

I swear to god if this boy tries to help me one more time I'm going to snap his wrist. It's okay to help occasionally but grabbing at me every five seconds is starting to get irritating. I'm not some helpless little girl, yet no matter how many times I tell this infuriating man that he still grabs for me every time I trip or he assumes I need help stepping over something (Which I don't). I don't need help! I'm a grown ass woman. I trip over a root again and throw my arms out in front of me. The impact doesn't come. Of course it doesn't because he fucking catches me his hands send stomach fluttering, electric shocks through my body again, it happens every time he touches me and it's beginning to freak me out. I yank out of his grasp like I've been burned, whirling around to face him. "If you do that one more time I'm going to punch you." I seethe, the fact that I have to crane my head to look at him doesn't lessen my anger any. In fact it makes more angry. Who has the right to be that tall! It's a crime against nature. Maybe if I shoot him in the shins it will knock off a few inches. Not that I could shoot him for some reason I don't want to fatally injure the boy.

"Do you want to fall on your face?" He demands glaring back at me with just as much furiosity.

"It's better than accepting help from _you_!" I snarl shoving his chest roughly in an attempt to get him to back off. Of course he does the opposite and steps closer. I've never met someone as stubborn as me in my life! I don't like it.

"Most girl's would say thank you to me for being a _gentleman._ " He informs me his eyes flashing maliciously, he's so close that I can feel his warm breath on my cheeks.

"I'm not most girls! Besides if you were a gentleman you would respect my wishes." Why can't he just stay out of my damn bubble. I don't like to be touched, it makes my skin crawl.

"Oh so your definition of a gentleman is someone who let's you hurt yours-" I can't take it any more. He's just so close, and so warm, and he smells so good like mints and pine tree's, he's making it really hard to hate his guts and I need him to get away. I clench my fist and before he can react I bring it up at lightning speed and smash him right in the tip of his nose.

"FUCK!" I screech in fury cupping my flaming hand in my palm.

"Did you just hit me?" He asks stupidly reaching his hand up to the blood trickling out of his nose. Oops.

"Yeah what is your face made out of? A freaking brick!?" He doesn't answer just continues to look at me with dazed eyes. What is wrong with him. I didn't hit him that hard. He shouldn't have brain damage.

"It actually hurt?" My blood boils.

"Did you expect it not to hurt, huh, do I look weak to you?" I demand shoving his chest again. I grind my teeth together to hold back a curse when my hand protests. I'm not weak. I'm very skilled at punching people. It pisses me off that he thinks I shouldn't be able to hurt him. Stupid sexist prick.

"Honestly, you look pretty scrawny from here." He says I scoff resisting the urge to grab baby as his lips turn up into an infuriating smirk. My fingers are aching to shoot that look off his face.

"You're a dick." I inform him before slamming my knee into his man parts. I'm sick of people underestimating me just because I'm a girl.

"Fuck!" He cries out clutching at his manhood and falling to the ground. Even if he is a brick every man has the same sweet spot. I smirk as his face turns red running away before he can retaliate. I can see the roof of the house from here. At least I restrained myself long enough for him to lead my home. Good job Callida. I'm very proud of myself. "You're a bitch!" He yells after me.

"I know!" I sing slowing to a walk as I reach the Elena's front yard. I'm pretty sure I have a huge smile on my face when I walk into the door, it may be a little forced because I feel kind of guilty. NO! Stop it he called you scrawny! Four unfamiliar sets of eyes greet me when I look up and I quickly hide my smile putting on my indifferent face. I don't need them thinking I'm nice or something.

"Hi." The tallest one says simply.

"Is that blood on your hand?" I look down at my knuckles. Hm, I guess so.

"Don't worry it's not mine." I smirk walking over to take my place at the head of the table, where there's no open seat's for Paul to sit next to me. Not that he would after what just happened.

"What do you mean it's not yours... Oh." Everyone freezes as a very unhappy looking assmunch slams the front door open, dried blood still caked to his face. I don't bother to hide my smirk. It's just too funny.

"Hi Paul." The youngest man grins his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Shut up Seth." He growls plopping down into the chair across from me. Rude.

"How are your jewels?" I ask wiggling my eyebrows at him.

"Oh just fine, don't worry. I'll still be able to satisfy your needs." The pit of my stomach heats up and I clench my hands forcing the feeling away. He did not. He just... I would not have sex with him. Stupid pervert.

"Maybe in your dreams." Probably in mine. God what is wrong with me, I must be really sex deprived. I shoot him an icy look as Elena walks into the room. I force myself to remain calm as she situates Opal in her highchair. She might not feed me if I strangle Paul to death.

My aunt's face breaks out into a smile when she turns around and see's me. "Oh, you made it! I was worried you'd lose track of time."

"Can't miss out on the food." I say with a forced smile, still giving Paul the stink eye. What would happen if I stabbed him in the eye with this fork? Hm.. I twirl the cold metal in my hands picturing the blood squirting out of his eyeball as it penetrates into his perverted pea brain-

"Callida?" The boy who asked me about my knuckles leans in close and yells in my ear. Fucking hell. I jump and my fork clatters against the table cloth.

"What?" I snap my glare switching from Paul to him. "Elena's talking to you." Oh, well don't I feel stupid.

"Yeah?" I ask her looking up into her dark eyes.

"Here." She says with a weak smile practically dropping the plate of stir fry in front of me. Come on Elena, I won't bite the hand that feeds me. Everyone else is free game though.

"Thanks." I try to sound polite, I honestly am grateful I just have trouble expressing emotions that aren't hateful.

"Your welcome, let me introduce you to the boys." I nod silently telling her to continue. "This is Embry." She points to the boy who had the nerve to scream in my ear. I glower at him and his smile falls. "That's Quil." The only one who's been silent this whole time. He gives me a two fingered wave and I nod my head in return. "Jared." The one who said hi. "Seth" The young one. I like him, he seems to find the same satisfaction from pissing off Paul that I do. I actually smile at him. Even if it is thin lipped, it still counts. "And that's Paul." I roll my eyes.

"We've met." I say icily.

Her mouth opens and closes like a fish. "Oh, okay." She's so boneless. What does she think I'm going to do to her?

Paul sneers back at me through a forkful of chicken and rice. Ew, didn't his mother teach him any manners? "Don't chew with your mouth open it's not helping your ugly factor." I tell him biting into my own peace of chicken smugly. His eyes flash with hurt, it happens so fast that I don't know whether I imagined it or not. I must've because it seems like the sneer on his face hasn't budged at all since he got here. Why do I even care if I hurt his feelings? I don't care about people's feelings, this freaking man child is messing with my emotions.

Dinner continues silently, you can practically slice the tension between Paul and I with a knife. Sexual or murderous I don't even know, maybe a mixture? Even his obnoxious friends don't dare speak, probably for fear that I'll break their balls too. I just might. It seems pretty tempting at this moment since Paul's out of my hitting range. Surprisingly Elena's the one to break the silence. I guess the boys make her more comfortable. "I thought you guys might be able to tell Calli about some of the stuff to do around here." I hold back the urge to glare at her. I doubt these guys are going to be doing anything that I'd actually enjoy.

"Um there's cliff diving." Embry shrugs, a low growl escapes Paul and I raise an eyebrow at him. What's his problem? He's so temperamental. He's almost as bad as I am, wow I must be really irritating to other people.

"That actually sounds fun." I respond. If Paul doesn't approve it's probably worth a try, plus I'm an adrenaline junkie and jumping off of a cliff sounds pretty freaking adrenaline inducing. I definitely didn't have any opportunities to do that in New York. I look up to find Paul's piercing gaze back on me his face stern.

"It's not a good idea." He grinds out. Oh? Is he about to tell me what to do again.

"And?" I ask leaning back in my chair and crossing my arms over my chest.

"I won't let-" He quickly changes course after he see's my challenging look. "Just please don't." He sighs running a hand through his hair hard enough to rip a few strands out.

"Hmm, why shouldn't I?" I ponder curious about his response. I can usually read people pretty well but Paul always manages to surprise me.

"You might get hurt." Pfft, like he'd actually care. He probably just doesn't want me invading his territory. This is just an excuse.

"Have you been cliff diving?" I ask leaning forwards and putting my chin in my hands. I tap my finger's against it as I wait for his response.

"Yeah, but I'm n-"

"If you can do it I can do it. What? Do you think I'm that fragile?" I demand, I know he doesn't it's impossible to look at me and think that, well maybe not for him because he's 6'8 and on steroids. I hold back a laugh when he starts to turn red with frustration. I really enjoy pushing his buttons.

"Why are you so damn frustrating?" I'm assuming that's a rhetorical question. It would probably take me a few hours to answer if it's not.

"Thanks for dinner Elena." I flash a smile as I push back from the table. This conversation has gone on long enough, I'm starting to get bored.

"Your welcome." She smiles uneasily. I can practically feel the eyes glaring into my back as I walk up the stairs. I glance over my shoulder when I get to the top locking eyes with assmunch.

"Staring is rude you know." I remind the unmannered boy before slamming my door shut behind me. I need to rest up for cliff diving tomorrow. At least I have someone to verbally abuse now, this 'vacation' might actually turn out to be fun.

* * *

 **Hey Guys, I felt like I needed to add this because I got a review from someone saying they won't be reading anymore. I need you to understand that Callida hasn't had a normal life, she tends to react violently to things that she doesn't understand because all she's ever known is violence. She's going to get better as the story goes on, so if you're offended by her hitting Paul she did it because she doesn't know how else to react to the feelings she's beginning to have towards him because of the imprint, other then getting him to leave her alone.**

 **Plus she grew up with a lot of people who's first instinct is to lash out when they're uncomfortable.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	7. Mixed Emotions

**Alright this is more of a filler chapter, sorry I didn't have a lot of time to write it.**

 **Callida Pov.**

 _Sparks follow his lips as they trail down my body, his warm bulge pressing against my privates. I can't hold back a moan as he rubs against me my nails digging into his muscular shoulder blades. "You're so beautiful." His smoky voice whispers into my ear. Wait Paul?_

* * *

I wake up completely and totally aroused the feeling of Paul's bare body against mine still lingering. Dammit, that was way to vivid compared to my normal sex dreams. Why can't I get that man out of my head. I was awake trying to convince myself that I shouldn't miss him half the night. My brain is not allowed to want him but obviously my body doesn't care what I want. Fucking hell, I need to get myself together. I feel like I'm not in control and it's making me anxious. I do not want Paul, he's an obnoxious, stubborn, sex-. I let out a groan yanking the ends of my hair roughly. My brain is rebelling against me, I need to distract myself. I've never been this drawn to someone in my life and I just can't understand why. He's too irritating to like this much.

Whatever, I shove the thoughts to the back of my mind forcing my aching body to my feet. I ended up sleeping on the hard floor in the corner, I'll probably hate myself for it later but I couldn't handle laying on that lumpy mattress anymore. Stupid mattress. I blame it for everything. Actually no I blame myself for being weak. I'm letting my emotions effect me, I've never been like this before. Emotions are for the weak, at least that's what was drilled into me over and over again. Anger was the one I could never quite get a hold of but now thing's I have never felt are surfacing. I let out a scream slamming my fist into the wall. What is happening to me?

You know what? I need to suck it up, maybe that cliff diving thing they were talking about will snap me out of this woe is me mindset. "Callida?" A worried voice yells followed by pounding footsteps. Dammit they must've heard me hit the wall. The door flies open and I almost fall backwards when the exact person I don't want to see right now appears in front of me, I feel way to vulnerable to be near anyone right now, let alone him. My mind fires right back up and for once I can't form a smart ass remark, I keep picturing him how he looked in my dream, butt naked and just too damn sexy. "Callida?" I must not answer because a few seconds later he's grabbing my biceps sending those damned sparks through my body. "Hey? What's wrong?" I try to tell him to get the fuck away from me I really do but my mouth is suddenly disconnected from my brain. Instead of responding I slam my head into his rock hard chest cursing at myself. He forces me back staring at me incredulously. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" He finally snaps his impatience getting the better of him. Thank the lord, that reminds me that he's an assmunch and snaps me out of my trance.

"I'm fine, get off of me." I order peeling myself away from him. My stomach flips as I do instantly missing his touch. I'm going crazy, did Elena drug me or something? They're probably all in on it! I need to get out of here.

"You're not fine." He growls reaching out for me again. I dance out of reach glaring at him for a moment before sprinting down the stairs. "CALLIDA!" He roars and I can hear his big ass feet stomping back down the stairs. "You're driving me insane!" He yells from the porch as I continue to run away. Right back at ya, I think he's finally made me crack. I can't even get my thoughts under control and I just met the damn boy yesterday.

I finally stop running for my life when I get to the deserted beach. I escaped! I flop down on the soft sand letting out a loud laugh, I really don't know what just happened. It must be from sleep deprivation because that whole interaction was super weird. I look down at my bare feet and sleep shorts and laugh even harder. This never would've happened in New York. La Push is like an alternate reality. It's sending my head spinning. Literally I'm so out of it that I forgot baby. Great! I haven't gone anywhere without her since I was twelve. It's disconcerting. I glance up past the tops of the tree's and spot a large cliff. I might as well do it while I'm here I have nothing else to do. I stand up and brush sand off my ass glaring down at the tiny particles with disdain, I hate sand. Now that I think about it I hate a lot of things.

If only I knew how to get up there... That probably would've been something to find out last night, but being my neglectful self I didn't think about it. Whatever, I might as well go for it. I start across the beach straining to see some type of entrance as I go. "Calli?" A familiar voice yells I stop in my tracks. Ugh, I really do not want to see people right now. My doubly injured fist curls and I turn to find the source of the voice, I relax when I see Seth. He seem's to be the least irritating person I've met so far.

"In the flesh." I smirk meeting him halfway as he heads towards me.

He grins down at me dimples appearing on his cheeks. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just going for a stroll." It's not exactly a lie, okay yeah it is, and who even says stroll anymore.

"A stroll huh?" His dark brown eyes flash with amusement. "Well can I join you?"

Can he? I guess it won't hurt I can use his presence to my advantage. "If you show me how to get to the top of the cliff." His eyes widen.

"Um, sorry I can't." He mutters avoiding eye contact and rubbing the back of his neck.

My eyes narrow. "Why the hell not?" I demand my nerves tingling with irritation. These boys must have a death wish, why can't they just be cooperative?

"Paul will kill me." He admits, "Actually, he'll probably kill me for telling you that too." He whines eyes widening a little.

Paul really needs to stay out of my damn business, he has no right. He doesn't even know me! I'm going to have to teach him a thing or two about trying to control me when I see him. Fucking Paul, just his names becoming enough to piss me off. "Well if you don't show me I'm going to kill you, so you might as well just do it."

He groans. "Really?"

"Really." I say with a Cheshire cat grin.

"Alright, just don't tell please." He begs as he starts to walk towards the woods opposite of where I started. I don't get why he's so scared of that assmunch he doesn't seem that intimidating to me.

"Don't worry, I don't even want to talk to Paul I won't go searching for him just to hear his mouth." I assure him. I just want to have some damn fun without being scolded.

He nods in response turning right once we get into the woods and walking up a steep hill, by the time we get to the top he looks so worried that I actually feel a little bad. "Seth, stop stressing you're killing my vibe."

"Sorry." He says sheepishly shaking his head a little and offering a small smile. That's more like it.

"Well this is it." He gestures outwards and I walk to the edge looking down at the sharp rocks and rough waves below us. As long as I don't hit those rocks this should be awesome.

"Any suggestions?" I ask, honestly curious, It's not like I've ever done this before and despite how it seems, I don't have a death wish.

"Try not to die?" He says with a shrug. Well that's just so fucking helpful.

"Got it." I say wryly before sucking in a breath and diving forwards.

A scream escapes my throat as the chill slices through me sending an exhilarating feeling through my body. My mind finally clears up and I remember to shut my mouth just before I slam into the water. I don't hit the rocks.


	8. Murderous Paul's Sexy

**Thanks everyone who followed and Favorited this. I love you ;) Seriously though you guys are the reason I'm motivated enough to keep up with this story.**

 **Callida pov.**

Holy shit this is cold! That's the only thought I can manage to conjure up as I swim towards the surface. It may be freezing but it was so worth it. I'm actually still feeling it. When I manage to get out of here I'm going to have another go, maybe backwards this time? I think this is a pretty good indication that there's absolutely nothing normal to do here. Not that I usually do normal things but some people have to want to, right? My hands break the surface first the cold wind whipping against them harshly, my head follows soon after. For once I'm not ashamed of the huge grin on my face, that was freaking awesome. "Callida?!" Seth yells, I look up expecting to see him standing on top of the cliff still. Apparently my expectation was wrong.

Suddenly something large and warm grabs my waist. Fuck, I'm going to be eaten! Way to ruin my fun! I whirl around to face my attacker and find a concerned Seth about two inches too close to my face. "Shit!" I reach up a hand and smash it into the side of his head. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack? You can't just sneak up on people like that!" I snarl smacking him again. My legs are starting to get tired from holding me up in the same place but I'm too busy getting over that jump scare to worry about it. I may seem fearless but I happen to have an intense fear of octopuses, Yes I know laugh away, fuck I'm laughing.

"Ouch, what the heck did you think I was!?" Seth whines rubbing his bright pink cheek. Well I can't tell him I thought he was a killer octopus. I'll never live it down.

"I don't know, something grabbing me out of nowhere!" Who does that! If we were out of the water I probably would of shot him. At least he'd learn not to sneak up on people if I did.

"I was trying to save you!" What? Did I look like I needed saving.

"What about me screamed distressed?" I demand, raising an eyebrow at him and pursing my lips. I start moving my hands back and forth in the water to give my legs a little break as I wait for his brilliant response. I think these guys are just used to helping damsels, I'm happy I haven't had the pleasure of meeting any of the res girl's yet. I don't need some whiny bitch up my ass.

"Um, you could of become distressed?" Dumb, I roll my eyes hard enough that I can practically see my brain and turn away from him forcing my tired limbs to push me towards the beach. I stop when I see a familiar figure standing on the shore ,looking around angrily. I can only guess who it is... I guess he didn't catch my hint at the house.

"What are you stalking me?" I yell as I struggle to keep my head above the water and swim at the same time. I've never been great at this. Those gorgeous eyes of his narrow to the point of no return. Great, why's he mad now? I think that's just his natural personality.

He starts towards the water walking into it fully clothed, well as clothed as he gets which means shorts and vans. He reaches me before I can blink and I flinch away from him. "I don't need help." I inform him before he can try anything. The wave that dunks me under right after doesn't exactly give my statement credibility. If he hadn't been distracting me I would have seen it coming! Stupid, nosy, assmunch.

His hot calloused fingers pull me out from under the water pressing me against his perfectly toned chest. I struggle to get out of his grasp but he doesn't even look at me just hauls me up into his arms like a freaking baby and carries me towards shore. "Put me down!" I order squirming around in his arms to make it as difficult as possible for him to keep his hold. Apparently I weigh less than a feather because my hard work doesn't effect him in the slightest. He finally releases me when were a good ten feet from the water gently placing me down on a log.

"Stay." He says giving me a hard look. My mouth drops shut. Well I wasn't expecting that. I don't even have time to retaliate before he's back at the water's edge yanking Seth by his bicep. Well this is going to be interesting. I move to a standing position balancing on top of the log and watching as Paul growls words that are too quiet for me to hear at a horrified looking Seth. Actually I'm pretty sure he just shit himself. Paul's fist suddenly comes up and sucker punches Seth's cute little dimpled face. I cringe putting a hand over my mouth. Okay, I know that I should probably feel bad about this but Paul just looks so damn sexy right now. The murderous look works for him.

I expect the punch to be the only punishment for whatever the hell Paul think's Seth did wrong but he pulls his foot back for a kick next. "Shit." I curse under my breath jumping off the log and sprinting as fast as I can through the stupid sand. It turns out more like a jog with all of it holding me back. He's pulling back to kick again when I reach them and I quickly move in between the two giants. I don't need to get Paul sent to jail just for a little fun. "Stop!" I growl fiercely grabbing Paul's shoulder roughly and staring into his gorgeous whiskey eyes. I really don't understand half of the thing's this man makes me do. Since when do I interfere with other people's beef? Since now apparently, I don't want Paul to get in trouble. Fuck me. I think I'm falling for the boy.

"Why should I?" He asks his body still tense. I can tell he's starting to calm down by his eyes though. They're starting to lighten. I don't just know this because it's _him_. I've been trained to read people since I was a toddler.

"Do you really want to go to jail over something this stupid?"

He huffs looking around me to glare at the poor bleeding boy. "I won't go to jail." He tries to step around me and I follow pushing on his chest to get him further away from Seth. "Callida, I thought I told you to stay." He growls. I attempt to take a deep breath to control my temper. I try so hard.

"I'm not a fucking dog! You can't just order me around like one!" I hiss shoving him back again. I have a feeling he's letting me push him. He doesn't seem to be moving that much. "Stop trying to control me!" This time when I push him he grabs my wrists freezing them in place against his chest.

"I'm just trying to protect you." He says roughly taking a step forward to look me right in the eye.

"Well don't." My voice comes out much lower then intended but he's so close that he's making my head spin, again. This has happened way too many times since we met.

"You think I want to? I can't help it." He growls in frustration his eyes flicking back and forth between mine frantically. What does he mean he can't help it? It's not that hard. Just don't do it, that's what I should say.

"Why not?" I ask instead. Please give me a straight answer for once. I have a childish urge to cross my fingers. What is wrong with me? Why do I even care?

He opens his mouth teasing me into thinking he's going to actually answer my damn question before shaking his head and releasing me. "Come on, you need to change." He mutters avoiding eye contact all the sudden. What? He was all gung ho to stare into my soul a minute ago. What did I do now? At least I successfully distracted him from killing Seth.

"I can go on my own. You stay here and deal with Seth. I made him help me by the way." I tell him while gesturing to the angry boy, his angry face looks more like a pout it's pretty freaking hilarious.

He examines my face for a minute before grunting and turning away from me. I watch him for a moment before letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding and follow his lead, heading back toward's Elena's. I need to get out of these disgusting clothes. Is it just me, or was that interaction a little less hostile than yesterday? I need to step up my game.


End file.
